nightcry
by kougas woman
Summary: inuyashas out looking for the jewl, kaomes injured and theres only one person to turn to, kouga Kouga/Kagome, (sort of) I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! ,help
1. chapter1

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I don't own anyone.is it ok to say Kouga owns me??? Oh well. ^_______^ HAHA! Now you cant sue me because I say so!  
  
  
  
Authors note: Im sick of getting only 2 or 3 reviews on my stories so I wrote this one and I hope writing a Kouga/Kagome Fic will get more readers. Personally I think Kagome NEEDS to get with Inuyasha NOT Kouga. But I have never seen any Kouga/Kagome stories so I wrote this one. If you hate me for this don't read the story. Now then on with the story!  
  
Kagome entered Kaede's Hut, it was empty, well, not quite, Shippo was there. He was playing with an ant he had found scurrying across the wooden floor. He looked up noticing Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" the little kitsune jumped into her arms his huge tail tickled her none and she giggled. She looked around the room.  
  
"Shippo?" she asked looking at the little fox demon. "Where is everyone?" She sat down and listened to what Shippo had to say. Kagome un-zippered her backpack rummaging through it and she pulled out a small box and handed it to shippo, his eyes lit up as he opened it "CANDY! Thanks Kagome!" Shippo sat down and began to eat the Pocky given to him wile he told Kagome where the others were.  
  
It turned out that Kaede hade been called away but shippo couldn't remember why or by who. There was a rumor of a shikon shard being held by a demon some distance away and they didn't have time to wait for Kagome to finish her "geometry tests" They had left Shippo with elder Kaede not knowing that she would have to leave.  
  
"They should be back in a few days" shippo said licking the strawberry frosting off his paws.  
  
Later that night Kagome lay on the grass just outside the hut. She had come out being unable to sleep. Hoping the fresh air would take her mind of her problems. She closed her eyes but as soon as she did she seemed to feel the presence of a shard. She sat bolt upright. She could feel it; there was more then one of them. Two, maybe three. She silently crept away from the hut toward the forest.  
  
It was dark and eerie but Kagome really didn't seem to mind, she was determined. The crickets had stopped and it was still all around her, it was silent. Kagome's heart pounded as she heard a rustle in the trees about 15 feet away. She could hear it. "Wow" she thought to herself "this demon is really fast!"  
  
Suddenly a wave of fear washed over her, she felt almost as if she was being watched, Kagome twisted around quickly and for a split second her heart stopped, before her stood a huge Demon, it slightly resembled a rat, only much much larger. Its two drool smeared fangs protruded from its long snout. It stared at her with five eyes that seemed to be able to look strait into her mind and burn her soul. Now remembering that kagome head no wepon at all on her the frear really took over.  
  
"you is friend of inuyasha that you is" the demon spoke in a crackled voice that hurt your ears to listen to. Kagome tried her best to swallow the lump that had built its way up in her throat.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!" She yelled back the demon only smiled a cruel smile. Its grin spread across its mutated face showing two rows of razor sharp teeth.  
  
"You is going to be dead!" it screeched again it lifted its huge paw up toward the sky . Kagome ran, keeping her eye focused on the demons claws. The demon chuckled "Stupid girl you is!" it laughed "Falling for such an old trick" Kagome had no time to think about what the demon had said. She just kept running, the demon followed. Swinging its huge tail toward Kagome like a baseball bat, it hit her, knocking her to the ground, she slid into a rock, smacking her arm. The skin of her wrist seemed to burst on contact spurting blood.  
  
Kagome looked up at the huge demon that stood over her. "Oh NO!" her mind raced "there's no shikon shard" Kagome was confused, she could have SWORN she had felt the presence of more then one shard, yet this demon had none. The demon dug two of its claws into Kagome's side, pinning her to the ground. She screamed in pain  
  
"Inuyasha help me!" she yelled, hoping he was near by. She could feel her sight getting blurred and her breathing became faster she tried her best to draw in breaths but could get very little air out of it, soon she blacked out.  
  
Some time passed.  
  
Kagome Slowly opend her eyes, she coufed, and winced at the nubing pian that burned at her side. Then she rembered what had happened, the fight with the demon "am I dead?" she thought to herself" She looked around, noticing she was in a cave, she felt something soft, "straw? Fur?" she couldn't think. "So. Your awake are ya?" a voice said, it was a voice Kagome knew. She sat up and looked to her side.  
  
"Kouga kun!" she exclaimed. Looking up at the demon who sat cross-legged beside her. "What. What happened back there?" she asked, slowly sitting up. She felt a chill rush over her arms and shoulders. She realized that her arms were bare. She was bandaged from her where her skirt started to the to below her shoulders. The bandage wrapped all the way around her stomach and chest. Then she remembered, she had been injured, her whole side. Suddenly it hit her, Her face turned as bright as a cherry.  
  
"Kouga's the only one around" she thought, "He must have bandaged me! . That means that he. OH! He must have seen,"  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kouga asked, his voice picking a hint of concern.  
  
"Oh! Its nothing" Kagome said reassuringly "nothing at all"  
  
"So how's Fucking Dog crap?" asked Kouga, Kagome hinted the anger and jealousy in his voice. She felt bad for him, she knew he loved her, and she had never shown any feelings besides friendship towards him.  
  
"He went out," she said to the blanket that now fell around her waist, she was cold but didn't bother to pull it up. "they picked up a rumor of a shard from the shikon no tama, when I was back in my time" Kagome her Kouga get up, she turned to face him, he gently tosses a bundle of white fabric at her, she caught it. "my uniform top" she said softy and slipped it on over her head. She suddenly didn't feel as cold.  
  
"so I guess you finally caught a whiff of what that jerks really like, huh Kagome!?" Kagome pulled her shirt down around her waist. She was quite.  
  
"You know Kouga Kun InuYasha's not such a bad guy" She started. Kouga knelt beside her catching her hands in his, a small blush stretched across her cheeks even though she was very aware of what the wolf demon was going to say.  
  
"C'mon Kagome! Forget that Jerk! You're my woman remember?" Kagome sighed to herself, she knew it, Kouga was predictable, He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box either, but at least he was sweet. in his own way.  
  
Kagome winced, for the second time remembering the harsh pain that pulsed up and down her side and back. Kouga handed her a wooden mug, in it was a clear water like liquid.  
  
"It'll help with the pain" said Kouga arrogantly, but still affectingly, the way he always talked. Kagome took the cup, she smiled to herself.  
  
"Thanks Kouga Kun" she was looking at him now. "You're a good friend to have." She put her arms under his and around his back and held him close. "Thank you" Kouga was stunned at first but he held Kagome back. He knew that soon her side would be healed and Inuyasha would come back, she would join the group and continue there hunt for the shards.  
  
Kouga would indeed see her again but he wasn't sure when. He realized that Kagome's grip had loosened. She was asleep. Her head rested in her lap, her eyes were closed, and her hands rested around him, Kouga picked her up and set her back down on the mat. He pulled the blanket up around her. "She really is beautiful isn't she" he thought, gently brushing her bags away from her face. Kouga stood up. "Ill just let her sleep for now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok yah.. not to great, I really didn't wanna right a real romance between Kagome and Kouga because I really love the inuyasha Kagome romance plot. I was just so sick of ppl not reading my storys so I wanted to do something not a lot of ppl hade done! And you people better review. .... PLEASE! 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: yah.. Not mine SO DON'T RUB IT IN!! Boohoo:::crys:::  
  
WOW! I actually updated.! Geeze sorry it took so long, 8th grade demands a lot of homework from me. -_-' I SHOULD be doing that now but I'm not in the mood... HA! Like I ever am! This was originally gonna be just a one shot but I got ppl telling me to continue so. Well here, this isn't the last chapter. Its short but I guess that's ok. And I don't know when ill be updating next.  
  
  
  
Nightcry  
  
By Kouga's woman  
  
Chapter2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was raining, raining hard. The smell of rain drifted up into Kagome's nose, she wrinkled her brow and rolled over on to her back, staring at the ceiling of the cave.  
  
"so it was Kouga kun I sensed yesterday." She thought to herself. "the shards, the speed." She sighed "I should have known." She stepped slowly to the opening of the cave and looked out, everything was gray, gray and lifeless. The girl yawned and seated herself on a rock by the opening. Kagome didn't remember how long she had just watched the rain fall but she had lost complete track of time.  
  
Kagome opened one eye, realizing she had fallen asleep. The girl shook her self out of her dream world and saw that it had stopped raining. She stepped out side and began to walk toward the sound of a river or creek of some sort. It turned out it was a river, and a very rocky one at that, the water snaked its way through the boulders and pebbles bubbling all the way. It was deep in some parts. That's when Kagome realized how thirsty she was.  
  
It was after she had got her drink that she headed back to the cave. Kouga was there when she arrived.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" he turned around to face her. "Where yah been?" he asked "oh, just out I guess"  
  
"Bet you were thinking about Dog crap right?" he asked aggressively. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha had snaked his way into her thoughts, but not that much.  
  
"Well, no, not really" she said softly, almost to herself. "I wonder if there back yet?" she asked he self. That little nagging voice kept telling her to leave Kouga and find out. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go rest for a wile!" she said in a slightly huffy voice. She swiveled on her left heal and walked toward the mat she had been sleeping on.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..... Back at Kaede's Hut.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!!" inuyasha barked slamming his hand down on the wood floor. Almost creating another hole in Kaede's house. Inuyasha was mad, he had arrived back with Miroku and Sango, shippo had been waiting for them, but no Kagome. The little Kitsune didn't have the foggiest idea where she could have gone; he thought she probably went back home to her own time for a wile.  
  
"Inuyasha, relax" Miroku's voice carried across the room. "I'm sure Kagome's fine, she's a tough girl"  
  
"I hate to say it but Miroku Sama may right this time" Sango added as she removed her large weapon from her back and set it up against the wall in the corner.  
  
Inuyasha cursed into his kimono. "Stupid wretch, at least tell me were you going!!" he thought to himself. His head rested on his fist, a very angry look plastered on his face.  
  
"Do you think she went to get more candy?" Shippo asked excitedly looking up at Miroku, he didn't dare ask inuyasha out of fear of being pounded. Miroku shrugged.  
  
"If she doesn't come back soon the I suggest we do go and look for her." He said turning to Sango who sat beside him, though still a safe distance away. The demon exterminator nodded. Kiara sat purring contently in her lap, the cat demons two tails flicking back and fourth every once and a wile.  
  
  
  
Kagome once more lay on the mat starring up at the ceiling. She rolled over on her side, pulling the blankets up around her. "I really do have to get back soon" she thought to herself as her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Or else I'm not continuing. at least just ONE review? Flames are accepted! 


	3. chapter 3

Night cry  
  
By Kouga's woman  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAA IM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long!!!! I had HUGE writers block! But I have decided to extend this story farther then I thought I was going to. I don't know how long yet though. -___- and I wont continue this unless I get some reviews!! I CANT GET ENUFF OF EM! Gimme gimme gimme!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I'm not goon say it! Iv said it in my other chapters and I don't own it!!.. O_O O SHOOT! I just said it.. oh well -_-'  
  
Anyways. On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark, so dark you couldn't see two feet in front of you, and it was cold, Ice cold. The sun had set a wile ago and everyone had been forced to set up camp. It had been a day since they had set out to look for Kagome, they didn't know where to look or which direction to look in. Inuyasha pretended hard that he wasn't worried, though inside he was in a panic.  
  
"You BAKA! Kagome!! You stupid girl WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"  
  
Inuyasha was sitting atop a large tree thinking, thinking and worrying. Sango was gathering firewood below him. Wishing that she had started before it got dark. She fumbled in the blackness; she cut herself on a thorn and wiped the blood off onto her leg. She looked up at Inuyasha. Sango knew that Inuyasha was hiding his feelings for Kagome; she knew what it felt like to hide your feelings. It hurt, wanting to tell someone something but for some reason not being able to. Sago brushed the thought of a curtain someone out of her head and continued to collect kindling for the ever-dying fire.  
  
Later.  
  
Shippo, Miroku and Sango had emptied the small pot of what little food there was and Inuyasha was still sitting in the tree. It didn't look like he was going to sleep that night. Sango let out a deep sigh, not really realizing she had. She had been thinking. Miroku sat with his back against a large tree trunk. He was sleeping, his staff rested by his side. Kiarra was curled up in Sango's lap; the little cat demon was sleeping peacefully until Sango got up. Kiarra was quite annoyed and she stretched and got up to sleep somewhere were she wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
Sango looked toward the sleeping Shippo who lay calmly by the side of the warm coals. Then she looked to Miroku, realizing how tired she was she layback and looked up. Before she knew it she was sleeping too.  
  
Kagome warmed her hands by the fireside, Kouga sat next to her, his legs crossed. Kouga had said a few things but Kagome hadn't quite been listing. Her mind was on other things, she wondered if the others were worried about her, she thought of Inuyasha, and Shippo, Shippo must have been confused when she didn't come back. Although it wasn't really that important at the time she couldn't help worrying about that huge math test she had coming up.  
  
Kouga tossed another log on the fire then turned to face Kagome. "your thinking about him aren't you!" he snorted.  
  
"Well" said Kagome "I guess, just a little though." She lied; she had been thinking about Inuyasha a lot.  
  
" Come ON Kagome!" Kouga stared at her impatiently. "You're MY woman remember?! What dog crap got that I don't?!!!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome! I like you! I really do!" Kouga started but Kagome stood up.  
  
"I'm going to bed Kouga Kun" she announced, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"you want me to come?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "No thanks! I think I can handle it my self!" She left. Leaving Kouga beside the fire all alone. He sighed.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" This was a question that seemed to puzzle him, but he was to tired to think. So he put out the fire and slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yah that's the end of chapter 3...... PLEASE!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE! Reviews are like Pocky to me! I NEED MORE! And if I don't get any reviews then I wont forgive you and I wont update my story. .......... PLEASE??? 


	4. HELP ME! I NEED IDEAS!

OK! Im sorry I haven't updated. In like a month. BUT I HAVE NO IDEAS!!!! None what so ever!!!! PLEASE HELP ME! I know your all thinking WHAT THE HECK?? But I really need some ideas cause mah mind is fresh out of them.. pleaaaaase 


End file.
